It's what I'm here for
by ya-ninny
Summary: What happened after Booth and Brennan "cuddle" in The Hole in the Heart Season 6. I'm keeping it at Rated T
1. Chapter 1

Bones: Then what happened

Summary: A short section of what might of happened when Booth and Brennan "cuddled"

Disclaimer: I am yet to be granted full ownership of these characters, they still belong to FOX and Hart Hanson. However, the imagination is all mine.

Couples: Booth & Brennan

Be sure to comment/feedback as I will write more if it gets a good response etc

* * *

**Chapter One!**

"Can you just-"

"Yeah, it's what I'm here for."

Booth slowly lent back onto his muscular back, Brennan followed, hiding her face in Booth's chest. In the calm silence of the night, they both laid there; the only sound being Brennan's heavy tears and the soft soothing sound of breathing. After a while the tears stopped falling, however they didn't move. Lifting her head slightly, Brennan held her face close to Booth's. They looked into each other's eyes, feeling the warm breeze on their faces from each other's slow, smooth breathing. Brennan glanced down at Booth's honest lips and placed hers on top. They began softly kissing, swirling their tongues around one another's tender mouths. Booth slid his lips down to Brennan's neck, gently caressing it. The breathing started getting heavier and the kissing faster. Brennan grabbed Booth's pyjama top and pulled it swiftly over his head whilst Booth pulled his sweater off her. They stopped for a second and stared at each other. A small smile began to arise on their faces. "I've wanted this for so long" Booth whispers, "You have no idea" Brennan replies and runs her fingers down Booth's chest, feeling all the tension within his muscles. She begins to kiss them, her lips leader her down his body towards his belly button.

To be continued (if it gets a good response)


	2. Chapter 2

She reaches his pants and rips them off. Brennan brings her head up and for only a few seconds, although it feels like hours, they stare into one another's eyes intensely; noticing every shape, swirl, explosion of colour within each other's eyes. The exhilarating blue in Brennan eyes, the blend of deep browns in Booths eyes.

"What do you think happens now?" Booth whispers, grinning.

"Everything that happens next."

25 minutes later they find themselves lying parallel to each other, staring at the ceiling, breathing heavily from what had just occurred in the past half hour. Brennan tilts her head to take a quick glance at Booth to find his staring, longingly right back at her. A smile emerges onto her face, reaching the sides of her face, but Booth's expression stays the same, worried. He drops his eye contact and looks down. He begins turning his head back to stare at the ceiling.

"What? What's wrong Booth? Did you not like it?"

Booth looks back at Brennan's confused face, her eyes narrowed with worry.

"I don't want this to just be… this."

"What does that mean? That doesn't make any sense?"

"Bones…"

Booth pauses, reaches his hand out to stroke Brennan's soft cheek, takes a deep breath and continues.

"Bones, I want more than this, I want everything with you."

"I don't know Booth; the FBI won't let us work together-"

"I don't care what the FBI says. The FBI can control a lot of things but they can't control my feelings for you."

Brennan stares at Booth, a look of worry in her face, without saying a word Booth leans in a lightly kisses Brennan. As Booth releases his lips and pulls back his head Brennan calmly nods.

"You're right, you're right Booth. We've waited long enough."

She rests her head on Booth's shoulder and they gradually fall into a sweet sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the next morning; Booth woke up and turns on his side to face Brennan who's lying next to him. He watches her as she sleeps peacefully. He stretched his hand out and gently stoked her soft cheek. Brennan stirs. Booth quickly takes his hand away in hope not to wake her but it's too late, she opens her eyes. She smiles. "Hi" she says in a croaky voice. "Did you sleep well?" Booth replies. Brennan gives a slight nod and reaches her arms up over her head to stretch and yawns. "What's the time?" she asks, her eyes still barely open. Booth turns and looks at the clock on his dresser, "8 o'clock."

"WHAT?" Brennan sits bolt upright. "I need to get ready, I have work!"

"I don't think you'll be working today Bones" he gives a sympathetic looks towards her, "you need to recover from shock."

"Shock of what? I need to finish the case; I still haven't examined all the bones."

"Your intern, Mr Nigel Murray, come on Bones..."

It had slipped Brennan's mind for a few seconds. Just last night Vincent died in her arms. She couldn't believe she had forgotten. She had gotten so caught up in the moment with Booth, she hadn't thought about it. "I need to go to the lab, I need to see everyone. Please Booth?" Booth looked at her for a few seconds and then slowly nodded. "OK, you're right." Brennan rolled her eyes, "Of course I'm right!"

They got dressed and made their way to the diner. When they arrived, Sweets was sitting at their table; he looks up a Brennan, "How are you doing today? Angela was just here, she's a mess. She went to the lab to distract herself."

"I'm- I'm fine. I'm going to go and find Angela." She turns to look at Booth, "I'll see you later Booth." She gives him a small smile and leaves the diner.

"Wait, Bones, wait!" Booth calls. He walks up to Brennan and grabs her arm, "we came in my car, remember, we came together…" He turns and around to see Sweets looking inquisitively at them. "I'll see you later Sweets, I – We have to go." They turn around and both leave.

"I'm going to stay with you at the lab, OK. I don't want to leave you alone."

"I'm fine Booth, honestly I am fine. I'll be with Angela. We'll look after each other. You need to find Broadsky!"

Later at the lab, Brennan is working on Lisenger's remains when Angela walks in.

"You've been staring at that skull for a really long time, you trying to get that thing to talk?" Angela says with a smile.

Brennan looks confused, "Are you being metaphoric?" Angela shakes her head and exclaims she was trying to lighten the mood however it didn't work. Brennan begins rambling on about the skull but Angela interrupts her.

"What's up sweetie, is this about Vincent?"

"Yes" Brennan drops her eye contact, "and…" she takes a deep breath and looks up at Angela. "I got into bed with Booth last night." Angela is speechless, however much she tries to form words she can't. She just stares at Brennan, face in total, utter shock.

"Say something" Brennan orders, worried at what Angela is thinking.

"I – I don't know what to say… You – and he – oh wow!" Angela looks around the room as if she is looking for something to say. "What exactly happened when you – you know – "got into bed with Booth"?" Brennan doesn't have to say anything, she just smiles. Angela screams, a high pitched, girly scream. Hodgins comes rushing in panicking, "What, what is it? – Why did you scream? – are you OK?"

"Go away Hodgins, get out, leave! I am fine just go!" Angela shouts, still in excitement. Hodgins storms out of the room, annoyed and confused as to why his wife yelled at him. Angela grabs hold of Brennan's arms and starts jumping around like children. "I can't believe this has happened" Angela pauses "I mean I can, of course I can. You two have been at it for years just not literally." Brennan looks baffled, "What do you mean not literally? It is not possible to make love "not literally."" Angela screams again as Brennan uses the words "making love". Angela's face suddenly goes serious.

"So, what was he like?"

"Angela!" Brennan says in disgust but then giggles.

"Wow! That good eh? I knew he had it in him, just look at him." Angela begins to fantasize about Booth's body.

"Hey, come on stop it. Booth was very agreeable. His build is exemplary."

"What's going to happen now?"

"I don't know; we didn't really talk about it. I think, because of Vincent, we need to wait for a bit, let things calm down."

Angela politely smiled and rested her hand on Brennan's shoulder, "I'm so happy for you, are you happy?"

Brennan pauses, "I don't think I have ever been this happy."


	4. Chapter 4

The emotions within the lab that day were tense; they were all grieving over the loss of Vincent. Brennan knew it wasn't the right time to share what had happened to her right now, she should respect the loss of their beloved intern. She didn't intend to share it with Angela at first but the moment felt right (and she couldn't keep it in). Angela promised to keep what Brennan had shared between them, Brennan wasn't sure what was going to happen with her and Booth yet and the last thing she wanted was everyone making a big deal out of it. But it was a big deal. She hoped it was a big deal. She hadn't heard from Booth all day and she started to worry whether he had changed his mind, maybe he regrets it. By the end of the day Brennan couldn't take it any longer and drove to his office. She knocked on Booth's door; "Come in" she heard him call.

"Bones, what are you doing here and since when do you knock?"

"I was worried… how are you?"

"I'm fine; worried about what?"

"You"

"You were worried about me, why?"

"I want to know what you are thinking, what is going through your head?"

Booth grabbed Brennan by the nape of her neck and pulled her close to him, with only a nose width between them. He looked deeply into her eyes and, parting his lips slightly, leant in towards her. He locked his warm soft lips into hers and smoothly swirled his tongue around her mouth. With both their eyes shut, they didn't have a care in the world who could be watching though the glass of his office. Brennan slowly pulled her head back, opening her eyes, looking lustfully at Booth. "OK" she whispered simply and let out a small smile, not breaking their eye contact. She turned around and walked straight out of his office, out the door and into her car. The smile never leaving her face.

Booth sat back down in his chair, staring into space, a joyful smile upon his face. "What are you so happy?" he hears from the distance. He looked up as Sweets walked into his office; "well?" he says when he doesn't get an answer from Booth. "Oh nothing" Booth replies, a dishonest grin arising. Sweets rolls his eyes, "Have you been to the lab to see Dr Brennan yet, she must be in such a state after last night?"

"Last night?" Booth starts to panic, "What do you mean, what has she told you?"

"erm Booth… Mr Nigel Murray? Are you alright?"

Booth sighs in relief "Oh yes, of course. I'll erm go and see her now" Booth says and rushes out of his office.

Booth can't believe what he had almost done, letting slip about him and Brennan to Sweets would have been the worst decision of his entire life. "He'll find out someday, just not now" he thinks to himself. Booth knows if Sweets finds out he will rub it in their faces that all of his speculations were true and Booth hates it when Sweets is right.

The next day, Vincent Nigel Murray's coffin was being sent over to England. Booth and Brennan had agreed to keep what had happened between them the other night on the 'down low'. They didn't want to draw any attention from Vincent. Everyone gathered outside the Jeffersonian as his coffin was brought out and put into the hearse. Everyone was gathered around, holding a gift or a memory for Vincent's grave. Everyone except Brennan. Brennan had been feeling nauseous earlier on and had gone home. "She'll be here" Booth exclaims to the others. "Mr Nigel Murray was her favourite squintern, she won't miss this." The others look at him, an uncertain look upon their faces. To their surprise a very pale looking Brennan walks around the corner, a potted plant in her hands. "I'm here just in time" she says weakly.

"You OK honey, you look ill?" Angela states

"No I'm fine Angie, let's just concentrate on Mr Nigel Murray for a few minutes, shall we?"

"Nothing says I'll miss you like a potted plant, ay Bones." Booth says and gives her a little smile.

Brennan looks confused but never the less places the plant in the back of the hearse. They all begin to sing "he put the lime in the coconut and ate them both up" as it was Vincent's favourite song. As the car drove off, leaving them standing staring into the distance one by one they began to walk away leaving just Booth and Brennan.

"You alright Bones you look very pale?"

"I'm fine Booth, stop worrying."

They both walk off into the distance, Brennan not leaving her concerned look behind. Booth knows there is something up but knows it's best to leave her be until she feels like telling him.

A week went by and nothing much had changed between Booth and Brennan. They continued to work together just as normal and their routine of lunch and the diner stayed the same. There had been no more spontaneous nights between them. Angela had noticed this and began to lose hope for them. However, unbeknownst to her she was very, _very_ wrong. A case had come up which involved Booth and Brennan to go undercover as Buck and Wanda. During their discussion with Max, Brennan's father, he noticed some unusual chemistry between them. Booth told Brennan she can play the part of his girlfriend in their undercover role play which Brennan accepted willingly.

Since Angela was pregnant and already late, Brennan assured Booth she would have to leave the case to ensure she was with Angela when she gave birth. As the day went on, Max began seeing more and more sexual tension between the two and used it to his advantage.

"You two aren't believable as a couple, people we start to notice something is up" he says, a cheeky grin on his face. Brennan leans over and kisses Booth on the cheek causing Booth to blush uncontrollably. As the day went on, Brennan received the phone call she had impatiently been waiting for; Angela was in labour. She rushed off to the hospital, stopping by a drug store on the way. For the past week Brennan had been feeling very nauseous and now she was late on her period. When she arrived at the hospital she immediately went into the toilets. Walking into a cubicle, she sat down on the toilet. From inside her coat she pulled out a small box and pulled out a pregnancy test. A couple of minutes later she found herself looking down waiting for the strip to change. Slowly 2 pinks lines appeared. Flustering, she pulled out the directions from the box, frantically searching for what that answer meant. She froze, staring at the image of the 2 strips with 'Positive' written next to it. Not knowing how to react she shoves it in her purse and left the toilets.

She walks into the direction of Angela's room and finds everyone waiting outside. Hodgin's walks out of the delivery room holding an adorably, tiny baby in his arms. She'd missed it. Walking past all the fuss, she goes straight to Angela. Angela is lying alone; sweat dripping down her face, hair flying in every direction. She smiled. Brennan reached into her bag and brought out a teddy bear and handed in to Angela. "It's from Booth too."

Angela gasped, "How are you two?"

"We're fine..." Brennan smiled softly, "We're great!"

She walked over and sat on the foot of Angela's bed, facing her.

"How was it?" Brennan asks

"It was… beautiful!"

"Painful?"

"YES!"

Brennan let out a little laugh. Fading, she looked down, solemnly.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?"

"I- maybe I made an impulsive decision with Booth"

"What are you talking about?"

Brennan looks up at Angela who has a confused look on her face.

"I'm pregnant…"

Angela's face light up and before any words could come out of her mouth Booth walked in behind Brennan. Eyes widening in shock, Brennan lets out a little giggle. She turns around leaves Angela alone to sleep; Booth follows her out.

They both leave the hospital and make their way to the diner. Walking side by side they discuss Angela and Hodgins and their new born baby, Michael Vincent. Noticing Brennan getting more and more agitated Booth pauses. He stands there, opposite her on the street.

"The baby is healthy Bones"

"I know, I know, it's just…" Brennan pauses, looking down "Angela looked happy didn't she?"

"They just had a baby, of course they're happy! Wouldn't you be?"

Brennan looks up at look again, a look of worry on her face.

"Hey hey, what's going on?" Booth reaches forward and places his hands on her shoulders.

Nervously looking around, Brennan sighs. She takes a deep breath, "I'm – I'm pregnant." She looks up at Booth, his face expressionless, not taking in what she was saying. She tries again, "You're the father." Within seconds Booth's face begins to light up, a smile appearing, so big it stretches to each corner of his face. Relieved by Booths reaction Brennan let out a long deep breath and beamed. Booth doesn't say a word, only looks down at Brennan's smiling lips and kisses her. He pulls away after a few seconds and gradually moves his hands down to her waist. He pulls her body toward him and leans in to her neck whispering in her ear, "This is perfect, _you _are perfect." Brennan grabs his hand and drags him back to the car. They jump in the car and Booth ferociously drives away heading for his apartment.


	5. Chapter 5

They watch as the traffic lights turn red. Sitting in the stopped car, Brennan turns and looks a Booth. "Booth, turn right."

"What? That will take us in the wrong direction"

"Exactly…" Brennan winks.

When the traffic lights turned to green Booth, prier his instructions, turns right. They reach a quiet car park, with only one car park in the corner. He parks up and looks and Brennan, her eyes glistening with excitement.

"Now what?" Booth asks, enjoying Brennan's charge over him.

"Ever had car sex?" She asks and watches Booth's emotions turn from delighted to excited. "It's not the most practical place to perform intercourse, but I think you will enjoy it. I'm very good."

Booth nods childishly, a big grin on his face. He was seeing a whole other side to Brennan, and he liked it. He rolled his seat back and Brennan climbed on top of him, her face as close as it could get to his without touching. She felt his warm breath and parted her lips slightly. Booth leaned in to kiss her but Brennan backed off slightly, teasing him.

"Oh, we're playing this game are we?" Booth says with a snigger.

Gently, Brennan placed her index finger on Booth's soft lips to stop him talking. She tilted her head bringing it forward slightly and whispered in his ear, "Are you sure you are ready for this?"

Once again Booth nodded, this time slowly, half nervous for what was about to happen. In what felt like only seconds, Brennan had removed his pants and was sitting in the foot well looking up and him. Bracing himself, he put his hands on her shoulders and held them tightly.

A while after, Booth and Brennan found themselves on the backseats of the car, unsure how they managed to manoeuvre back there. It was now pitch dark outside but neither of them had any idea what the time was. Searching around the car, Booth found his pants and put them back on, reluctantly. He got himself back into the driver's seat and pulled Brennan forward into the passenger seat. He turned the engine on. They both turned to look at each other, then turned away amazed by what had just happened. Just as Booth pulled away they began to laugh, uncontrollably. "Wow, I never thought – You're never ceased to amaze me." Booth laughs. "Well I am a very superior person Booth. I excel in everything I do." Brennan states with a small giggle. Booth drives off, "this time, it's defiantly back to my apartment, OK Bones."

"I erm – " Brennan hesitates, "I know we agreed not to tell anyone yet – about us I mean – I… told Angela. She's my best friend and I needed someone else but you to talk to about it. Don't be angry Booth; I thought I should tell you in case she says anything."

Booth smiled, "Of course you told Angela, that wasn't part of the agreement." He assured her.

"Part of the agreement?" Brennan looks confused, "we said don't tell anyone, Angela is most defiantly someone…"

Booth put his hand on hers, "You and Angela tell each other everything, that's what best friends do. I knew you'd tell her and that is OK." Booth reassured.

Brennan sighed in relief. Before they knew it they were outside Booth's apartment. They made their way up to his door, standing outside, Brennan looked distracted. "Are you alright Bones?" Booth asks. "Yeah – It's been a long day – I think I should just go home and sleep- " Booth smiles, understandingly. "I'll take you home. Are you sure you don't want to stay over?" Brennan shakes her head, her eyes beginning to droop from tiredness. "Okay, let's get you home Bones, ay." They turn around and make their way to the lift. Hands dangling by their sides, Brennan takes Booth's hand, closest to hers, and holds it tight. Booth squeezes her hand back. The lift opens and they walk in, press 'G' for ground floor and patiently wait. Suddenly, there is a loud crashing noise and the lift jolts and comes to stillness. They look at each other in panic. Leaping forward, Brennan presses to emergency button, however Booth has a look of discouragement his face. It was past 12 a.m. by this point and Booth knew that there would be no help around until the morning. He took Brennan in his arms and side by side, they slid down the back wall until they were sitting on the floor in the stuck lift. Due to the fluster of the recent events, Brennan's eye's had become more awakened and she looked at Booth in despair. He looked back and her and leaned forward to kiss her forehead. A smile began to arise onto Booth's face as an idea came into his head, "What?" Brennan asked, noticing his smile. "I can only think of one thing that is going to pass the time in here" his smile had turned into a cheeky grin. Brenna sighed but soon turned into a laugh and they proceeded to take each others clothes off.


End file.
